


Under Rose scented waters

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Elves, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Sign Language, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Ifan meets a beautiful elf with hair the color of Gold and eyes as blue as the ocean.He does not know his name yet but the lone wolf is instantly drawn to the other man.Boy x Boy relationshipGodwoken x Elf romance.





	1. Surprise meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsunderWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunderWolf/gifts), [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Ifan stunk he knew he stunk to the high heavens because not even his own friends wanted to be around him he knew he smelt like a slaughter house during the summer.

But it wasn't his fault. that damn voidswoken came out of no where and it didn't help that some very stupid but also brave magisters decided to join in on the fun too.

And ifan had no choice but to defend himself against his attackers it was either kill or be killed in this situation.

And even though he smelt like garbage and felt like it too Atleast now the God woken could finally rest and was finally able to take a bath.

Thank the gods this was a luxury he was definitely looking forward to and a much needed one at that ifan dug in his coin pouch and.

After paying the elf lady at the inn the elf woman crinkled her nose once she caught whiff of his offending smell.

And it even looked like she didn't want to touch ifan's hand after he handed her the money the elf bit her lip and picked the coins up disgusted and placed them in the bag.

She then offered him the bath house key and when their hands touched the elf made a disgusted noise and ushered out to wash her hands.

Ifan ignored her reaction he probably deserved that it's not like he smelled good or anything and to be honest he stunk so bad that he was tired of smelling himself.

So before he could run into anymore people he decided to just make a bee line straight for the bath house and that's when a big smile appeared on his face.

Quickly entering the bathhouse ifan stripped nude and dove into the water enjoying the hot water and scented oils on his aching and bruised body he was completely unaware.

Of the younger elf man watching him shyly from the corner and that's when Ifan's eyes met his soft blue ones shyly the elf covered himself and looked away and ifan.

Felt a wave of blush creep up to his face the elf was beautiful they all were but this one was different he had beautiful Golden hair.

And big blue eyes so blue that the ocean would be jealous of him ifan was mesmerized by his beauty and the mercenary tried to speak up but the elf tapped his throat and shook.

His head before getting out of the water and running away leaving ifan behind.'' Wait come back i just….but before he could finish his sentence the elf had already left the bath area.

''Shit!" Ifan cursed sinking defeated into the water he didn't know why the younger man ran away but he hoped he'd see him again.

It was a shame really what had he done wrong? Was it his appearance did he know him from somewhere? 

Questions upon questions bombarded him left and right leaving him completely dizzy and confused oh well it looks like he was staying at the inn tonight.

 

To be continued.…


	2. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ifan meets the young elf close and personal

After bathing infan felt tremendously better he drank a few healing potions and dried off and got dressed in his regular clothes and armor.

He could hear joyful laughter coming from the hallway before leading downstairs.

And his curiosity got the best of him suddenly he heard Loshe and Sebile talking to someone familiar but sadly he couldn't hear what they were saying.

And at that he decided to just check it out for himself.

Heading downstairs he heard the sounds of boisterous cheerful laughter and smelled.

The wonderful smell of Stew and roasted meats with onions and other vegetables.

Coming from the inn's kitchen that's when Ifan's stomach started to growl.

And he had been so busy running around and fighting all day that he totally forgot to eat and that rabbit he ate for breakfast earlier definitely wasn't going to sustain his hunger all day long.

Ifan immediately walked up and took a seat right next to Loshe and Sebile who were busy chatting up that cute young elf from earlier.

Clad in a beautiful floral print kimono that was a bright Red the lad looked breathtaking completely angelic.

 

And his eyes were lined with a dark eyeshadow and a red eyeliner.

And his lips were a rosy pink and his hair was perfectly tied back with nothing but a red ribbon and a very expensive looking rose hair clip.

Ifan was so side tracked and lost in the other man's beauty that he did not see the dwarf waitress coming.

And before he even had time to react to what was happening.

The young dwarf tripped over him spilling the ice cold beers all over the wooden floor and pissing off the waitress and the customers that were waiting for said drinks.

Gasping the young elf man got down from his chair and went over to help them clean it up in which the waitress was very grateful for.

And after grabbing a few towels to clean up the mess both Ifan and the younger man's hands touched.

Causing them both to pull back from eachother with a flustered and embarrassed blush.

After cleaning up the mess Ifan once again had to go back to the bathhouse and clean himself up taking the walk of shame back to the bath chambers.

Ifan let himself relax in the hot water after undressing himself he felt cool and collected but jumped like a startled cat.

When the door to the bathhouse suddenly swung open.

Freezing Ifan stopped to look at who the foolish person was who had dared interupt his private bath time.

peeking his blonde head Inside was the cute elf boy from earlier and ifan immediately felt himself relax it was nothing to worry about.

At first he thought he was going to have to fight or run.

But seeing as he wasn't in any danger calmed the older mercenary down tremendously.

Frantically scribbling on a peice of paper the young elf man showed it to ifan.

And the the note said in one of the most neatest and cleanest.

Cursive writing he had ever seen was ''may i join you ?if that's alright with you that is…."

It read and Ifan nearly stuttered from the cuteness and nodded unable to speak right now.

The elf smiled and shut the door locking it behind them ifan couldn't believe it the other man had willingly come to him this must be a dream come true.

That's when his thoughts were interrupted when the elf slipped the bright Red kimono off his shoulders letting it fall shamelessly to the ground.

Things were starting to get very interesting very interesting indeed.

Ifan thought to himself taking in the amazing sight before him.

To be continued….


End file.
